Shades of Hades
by LisbethDreams
Summary: Elizabeth and Nikolas's courtship is an off-kilter mirror of Persephone and Hades's. I'm trying a new writing format.
1. Chapter 1

_"Peace to thy gentle shade," Persephone says in final farewell while performing the ritual lament during prothesis for her dear friend, Eumelia. As tradition warrants, Persephone follows behind the men, continuing to weep and wail at every street corner, as the chariot carries her friends body to her funeral pyre. She pulls at her hair, making a mess of it; her nails dig deep into the flesh of her cheeks; the pain does not match the loss of her dear friend._

_Zeus watches his favorite niece from Mt. Olympus. "She does the human too great a service, a goddess performing at a funeral."_

_"The dark beauty in the back? Who is she?" Hades, on a rare visit, asks._

_"Demeter's child, Persephone. A true innocent, she has no idea her affect on men or..." he pauses to look knowingly at Hades, "gods for that matter."_

_"Excuse me Zeus, I have some place to be." Zeus's laughter thunders down the mountain mocking his elder brother as Hades hurries to intercept Persephone._

_Hades watches Persephone, waiting for an opportunity to catch her alone. She gives it to him by taking her cup of choai to a nearby stream. She drinks from the cup and pours the remainder in the river._

_"Perhaps this river runs into the Styx and you can enjoy a bit of choai there dear friend."_

_"Your friend will be well looked after in the Underworld," Hades says by way of greeting. "She shall rest in comfort in Asphodel Meadows."_

_"Asphodel Meadows? I know that she is just an ordinary girl but she is my best friend, my only confidant, why cannot she enter the Elysian Fields? Her friendship was heroic to me."_

_"Asphodel is not as bad as the humans think. Your friend has just entered a new form of life, a little less perfect than life here, but life none-the-less."_

_"How would you know? It sounds a terrible place to me, a place of neutrality, with no true emotions, no passions, no joy."_

_"And no fear or hate either."_

_"Regardless, I would rather she were in Elysian. I shall think of her as being there, perfectly happy and content."_

_"If that is your wish, than she is there," Hades whispers in her ear._

_"My wish cannot make it so, only King Hades has that power."_

_"And it is done," Hades replies, his finger now running through her hair._

Elizabeth openly weeps as Emily's coffin is lowered into the earth. She has lost her dearest friend. Deep in grief she does not see the dark man, standing atop a nearby hill, who cannot keep his eyes off her.

Nikolas watches as everyone leaves the graveside, everyone but the beautiful dark haired girl. She stands still and alone weeping as if part of her soul were lost, clutching a bedraggled bouquet of white roses.

"Who is she?" He asks his uncle Stefan, who stands solemnly next to him.

"The girl? If memory serves she is Audrey Webber's granddaughter, Elizabeth Webber. It looks like rain Nikolas we should leave this cursed place."

"Go ahead Uncle, I shall follow soon."

"If you are sure, I shall go ahead and pay my respects to the Quartermaines. The second car will come for you."

"Thank you Uncle," Nikolas answers absentmindedly. Stefan hands him an umbrella just as thunder crashes loudly.

"Don't get hit by lightening," Stefan calls as he rushes to the car.

"Too late," Nikolas answers walking towards Elizabeth.

"What will I do without you Emily? I miss you already." She drops the bouquet on the lowered casket just as rain begins to fall.

Nikolas arrives in time to protect her from the rain with his umbrella.

"Are you alright miss? Can I get you anything? Is there anywhere I can take you?"

"There is nowhere else I'd rather be. Do you think she's in heaven?"

"From everything I've heard about her, yes she's in heaven, I would even say the Elysian Fields."

"Greek mythology, the part of the underworld reserved for gods and heroes?"

"Yes."

"One doesn't meet to many people who just start talking mythology."

"My car's here, let me take you someplace dry and warm and I'll tell you all about myself."

"Thank you, but I would rather not get in a car with a stranger."

"My apologies; I'm Nikolas Cassadine, Laura Spencer's son."

"Nikolas Cassadine, I've heard a lot about you. I'm Elizabeth, Elizabeth Webber."

"Come," Nikolas commands, taking her hand and running with her to the car.

_Persephone flitted in and out between the olive trees, pausing now and then to pluck and eat the swollen and ripe fruit. "We should really stop meeting like this, Mother says I shouldn't speak with you."_

_Hades stops her, his hand holding hers to the tree. "Did she say why?" He leans in trapping her._

_"You're dangerous."_

_Hades laughs, a rich and full sound that fills the olive grove. "Dangerous? Perhaps. We each of us have that tendency. You my sweet, need never fear me. Demeter is being disingenuous, it's not danger she fears, but the loss of you."_

_"The loss of me? Mother need never fear that."_

_"Hadn't she? Do you never intend to marry? To leave Olympus and live with your husband?"_

_Persephone shakes off Hades's hand and walks away, discomforted by his words. "I hadn't thought about it. Regardless, Mother wouldn't lose me, we could still see each other. She is a goddess, there is nowhere she may not enter."_

_"There is one place, the Underworld. The goddess of fertility, of life, may not spend much time in the land of death."_

_Persephone turns back towards Hades. "It is tradition that a daughter leaves her home to live with her husband, surely Mother wouldn't mind.....if he was a good husband."_

_"Would you leave your mother, if the husband were me?" Hades asks. Being near her again, he takes her hand and raises it to his lips, his teeth nibble and nip at her fingers._

_Persephone finds herself drawn inexorably towards Hades. She leans in, barely able to stand. "If Mother gives her permission than yes I would leave Olympus for the Underworld....for you."_

Elizabeth sneaks behind the counter at Kelly's grabbing a pot of coffee. She serves several people on her way to her own table, where she finally tops off her lukewarm cup. The only benefit of having once worked at a cafe and still being close to the owners is the ability to sneak behind the counter once in awhile.

Lucky, the owner's son, enters Kelly's and notices Elizabeth. Without asking he sits at her table. "Waiting for me?"

"No." She pauses to slap his hand away from her cup of coffee. "If you must know, I am meeting Nikolas."

"The prodigal son, his royal pain in the ass, Prince Nikolas Cassadine. My half brother. What do you want to spend time with him for?"

"I happen to quite like him and it's none of your business who I see. You and I stopped seeing each other years ago."

"You may not worry about what I think but even Audrey doesn't like him."

"Lucky go away."

Just then the bell rings and Elizabeth looks up, catching Nikolas's eye as he enters Kelly's. Lucky is still talking, she hears none of it.

Nikolas walks towards them, he pauses to place a heavy hand on Lucky's shoulder, never taking his eyes off of Elizabeth's. "My place, I believe," he says by way of greeting, urging Lucky with a few light movements of his fingers to vacate the chair.

Lucky finds himself unceremoniously dumped from the chair, not sure how he ended up on the floor. Nikolas takes a seat on the newly empty chair as Lucky makes an ungraceful exit from Kelly's.

"I don't believe that's the best way to make friends with your brother, making a fool of him."

"I haven't known him long, but I don't see us ever becoming friends."

"Why not?"

Nikolas takes her hand. "We both want the same woman."

Luke storms into the cafe, "Elizabeth I hate to do this to you, you're like family but I have the right to refuse service to anyone." Luke turns towards Nikolas. "We don't serve cockroaches in Kelly's."

Nikolas releases Elizabeth's hand and stands up, facing Luke squarely. Elizabeth gets out of her chair and stands between the two men. "We were just leaving Luke," she says, taking Nikolas's elbow and turning him towards the door.

Nikolas raises an imperial eyebrow. "In deference to the lady, we shall leave. You and I will continue this conversation another time." He takes Elizabeth's elbow and escorts her from the cafe.

"Your family isn't very well liked in Port Charles," Elizabeth says pulling slightly away from Nikolas. "Even my Grams."

"Does that concern you, what others think?"

"Not really, but Grams is usually not so judgmental about someone, at least, not without meeting them first."

"Perhaps she is afraid of losing you."

Elizabeth laughs, moving away from him to stand on the edge of the pier. "Afraid of losing me! Why? I have no plans to leave Port Charles."

He stalks towards her, she is trapped between him and the sea. "Perhaps she is afraid that you and I might become more than friends, that we might become lovers, that I might take you back to Greece with me."

Elizabeth's heart skips at the word lovers, she attempts to ignore it. "She said that Cassadines are dangerous."

"Anyone can be dangerous. I assure you that you have nothing to fear from either me or my uncle." Nikolas raises her hand to his lips, his teeth nibble and nip at her fingers. "Would you risk upsetting your friends and family by taking a man they all despise as a lover, if the man were me?"

Elizabeth finds herself drawn inexorably towards Nikolas. She leans in, barely able to stand. "I choose my lovers, I don't need anyone's permission."


	2. Chapter 2

_"By the pillar of Hera, I wish I had never fathered such as child." Zeus storms out of the ante-chamber into the bath. The air surrounding Olympus crackles and hums in anticipation. "She is her mother's daughter," Zeus exclaims before zapping some poor sheep with lightning bolts to release some pressure._

_Zeus looks to Hades who is lounging with a chalice of wine, a feast of honeyed almonds, dates and apricots lies next to the pool. "Daughters are a curse that no man should have to endure. Worse they grow up to become some poor man's wife."_

_Hades doesn't bother to look up, he is well used to his brother's temper. "Eris causing problems again?"_

_"The fool has started a war in Troy, all because she was not invited to a wedding."_

_Hades laughs a little in glee at his brother's expense. "Sit, relax, enjoy some wine and stop scaring the humans. There will be many goats sacrificed today to appease your anger. People grow weary of the rain. Let us drink to women, the most beguiling, beautiful, and vexatious of creatures."_

_Zeus grabs a chalice. "Vein, unreasonable, stubborn."_

_Hades adds, "Soft, intoxicating, and challenging."_

_"Confusing," Zeus finishes as he takes a big drink._

_"I do wonder brother how Eris ever managed to snag a man's attention long enough to create Spite."_

_"Knowing my little girl she probably drugged him," Zeus responds with a proud smirk._

_"Women are a mystery that gods will never unravel."_

_Zeus orders more wine and settles in the pool. "Your women troubles wouldn't be caused by Demeter?"_

_"I asked for permission to take Persephone as my wife."_

_"She turned you down of course. Your kingdom isn't worthy of her daughter. Don't let it trouble you, Persephone has her own mind. Ask her and when she says yes, I'll support her decision."_

_"She said no," Hades says getting out of the pool to pace, wrapped in a sheet. "She will only marry with her mother's permission."_

_"Seduce her, get her with child she's not the type to want a fatherless child."_

_"I need to return to the Underworld. Charon says the number of new souls is dwindling, the spirits are not making it to Acheron. Cerberus is being challenged nightly. My kingdom never does well, without my attention."_

_Zeus calls for dancers. "Give me your word Hades that no harm will come to Persephone."_

_Hades stops pacing._

_"If you do I will support you for one year. One year with Persephone, alone without Demeter, to change her mind. At the end of the year if Persephone wishes to return to Olympus you must allow it and never pursue her again."_

_Excited at the possibility of no longer being alone, Hades thinks of a condition to the agreement. "The rules of the Underworld must apply. If she eats food during her stay she must remain. That is a rule even I cannot change."_

_"Agreed. Now leave me to my family squabbles." Zeus dismisses the dancers and bounds out of the pool, calling for Ares. "How dare Hector insult my precious Eris. No god or goddess shall interfere and prevent this war. Troy will burn." _

The bridal thunders against the desk as Nikolas slams it down. Stefan looks up from his paperwork. "What is this?" He picks up the bridal and examines it, the leather is cut and frayed.

"Someone tampered with the bridal Uncle, they are playing with my life."

"You didn't saddle your own horse? That's not like you Nikolas, you should take more care. Ultimately, only you are responsible for your own life and safety. I taught you better."

"Enough with the lectures Uncle, I'm no longer a school boy for you to order around."

Stefan takes an involuntary step backward at the venom in Nikolas's tone. "Nikolas, these outbursts are not like you."

Nikolas begins to pace the study, pausing at his grandmother's portrait. "Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever understand the female sex," he murmurs. Nikolas leaves the portrait and heads to the brandy decanter; he pours himself a generous serving before inquiring if his uncle would like some.

Stefan accepts and takes his over to the window, where he looks out contemplating the newly falling rain and attempts to reason with his nephew again. "You're life is always at risk, Mother has made many enemies. You know this, yet you took a horse out without checking to make sure everything was safe. Something has you raddled Nikolas. It's that Webber woman isn't it?"

Nikolas sits in the large wing backed chair, he cups the brandy goblet. "I've asked her to move in with me. With her hospital shifts and my schedule we haven't seen each other in over a week."

"I see, so when does Elizabeth move in with us?"

"She doesn't. The confounded woman turned me down."

Stefan laughs at Nikolas's expression. "If it wasn't for your distraction, I think I'd like her for it. She shows sense."

"More a lack of sense."

"Come now Nikolas, she's just playing with your affections, manipulating you. It's a feminine trick, she's more than likely holding out for marriage."

"No, she turned that down too."

"Nikolas! You can't be serious. You hardly know her."

"I love her Uncle and she loves me. She's just too independent and stubborn. If she lived with me, I would have more time for her and for dealing with this new threat."

"If she loves you than she might just need the right encouragement. Invite her on a trip to Greece. You will have plenty of time to persuade her and it's easier to protect you there."

"That is an excellent idea Uncle. Right now all her objections are mere theory, once she's there she'll see that they have no foundation in truth. Uncle while I am away you will keep me fully informed on the investigation."

"Agreed. Now please let me deal with these threats to your life." Stefan heads out of the study, calling for Alfred. "How dare anyone attempt to harm you Nikolas. When I find them they will burn."

_Hades drove his quadriga, pulled by his finest black horses, along the river searching for Persephone. Villagers run from him, he makes no attempt to avoid them. Seeing Persephone he orders the rock to part beyond her. He races the quadriga, never slowing and plucks her into the chariot._

_She laughs and hugs him tight but her laughter turns to screams as the horses head into the dark and rocky earth. _

"I am glad you decided to come to Greece" Nikolas says tucking Elizabeth tighter into his side as they lay together in bed.

"I had a wonderful time Nikolas. Your home is beautiful and the people are so kind. It seems a shame to leave tomorrow."

"We don't have too." He runs his fingers down her bare arm. "We can stay here forever if you like."

"Stay in this idyllic fantasy world or return to the drudgery of real life? That is quit the dilemma."

"This past week has been no fantasy, it's as real as life in Port Charles. Is there nothing I could do or say to persuade you?" Nikolas asks before kissing her neck.

"Perhaps," she replies as his hands tickle. Her laughter turns into a small scream as lightening strikes a transformer, cutting off all power to the estate.

AN: Eris (Strife) is listed in one place that I found as Zeus's daughter, since there are different accounts of parentage for most of the gods and goddesses I chose to have her be Zeus's daughter just as I made Persephone his niece and not his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

_Eumelia rinses the soap from Persephone's hair. Persephone reaches up and grabs her hand. "Thank you. I know I've been angry and bitter since my arrival."_

_"I haven't wanted to mention it, but yes you have. It's not so bad here once you get used to it."_

_Persephone steps out of the bath and Eumelia wraps her in a towel. Persephone looks out over the beautiful gardens where she catches sight of Hades returning from a ride. "I love him and I hate him."_

_"Men do that to us. Come sit and eat, you haven't eaten anything since your arrival. While you eat I'll fix your hair."_

_Persephone pushes the food away but sits quietly for Eumelia. Hades enters, hot and sweaty from his ride. He excuses Eumelia from the room, strips and strides into the bath. "Still not eating."_

_"No."_

_"You'll make yourself sick."_

_"I'll live and even if I don't, I'm already in the Underworld. I dare death to take me just so I can mock him to his face."_

_Persephone gazes at Hades through her hand held mirror, refusing to let him see that he gets to her. Hades stands, knowing full well that she watches. He poses giving her a good view before striding wet and dripping to her. He comes up behind her, takes the mirror sets it down and turns her to face him._

_"This is silliness. You love me. I love you. You wanted to marry me."_

_"With my mother's permission."_

_"Excuses. You are just hiding behind your mother. It was okay to love me when there was no realistic chance for us to be together. Now that we are together, man and wife, you pout and whine. Playing at anger."_

_"You took my choice away."_

_"How could I take your choice away when you gave the power to your mother! No all I did was do what you were too afraid to do – defy her. You are a woman grown, it's time you made your own choices, lived for yourself and not your mother."_

_"This isn't fair Hades, when you're close I can't think straight." Persephone's hand clasps his neck for a second before she turns away from him, dismissing him._

_"Damn you woman! Yield to me, if you want someone else to make decisions for you I'll happily do it. I'll deal with Demeter. You don't have to, I'll take care of everything."_

_"You are not my king, you don't get to make decisions for me."_

_Frustrated with her stubbornness Hades storms from the room. "If you won't yield to me, I'll find someone who will, perhaps your dear friend Eumelia."_

_Persephone wants to chase after him, force him to stay, more importantly prevent him from making love to another woman, instead she sits unable to bend her pride and cries. Exhausted from crying but unable to remain in the palace she wanders outside, losing herself on the grounds. She finds herself in the pomegranate grove and remembers flirting with Hades in the olive grove near Olympus. Lost in the memory she absently plucks a pomegranate, opens it and eats from the fruit._

_She continues her walk and finds herself near Cerberus. She pets him. "Will you let me from this place?"_

_"I cannot do that dear friend, even if I wanted too. You have eaten the fruit of the Underworld, you may never leave."_

_Persephone looks down at the pomegranate in her hand and laughs bitterly. "So I have. All these months of his trying and I condemn myself."_

Elizabeth looks out the window where the gardens should be, they are hidden from view by the torrents of rain that continue to fall. Hearing a door open behind her she asks, "Alfred have you heard from Nikolas yet? Has he returned from checking on all the village cottages?"

"No miss. I'm sure he is alright. We are used to battening the hatches during such squalls. I do admit this one is worse than I've ever experienced before."

"Alfred I'd like to help. There must be something I can do."

"Master Nikolas would never forgive me if I let you go out in that storm."

"If the lower cottages are uninhabitable will the villagers be brought here?"

"Yes we have hosted families before."

"Good, show me how to use the old wood stove and I'll get coffee ready. Everyone will be wet and cold."

Hours later the ballroom is lit by oil lamps, tables are up and ready as villagers begin arriving. Elizabeth sees that everyone is given a warm blanket and helps serve hot coffee and tea. While she visits with everyone and makes sure they are comfortable she keeps an eye out for Nikolas. The number of people seeking shelter dwindles and still Nikolas does not appear.

She learns where Nikolas was last seen from a small boy. When Alfred is not looking she grabs a rain coat and sneaks out into the storm. The wind buffets and pulls at her. She cannot see where she is going, but it is as if a guiding hand is leading her in the right direction for she soon finds herself at the lighthouse. She pulls at the door, the wind blows it shut. She curses the gods and the wind stops for a brief moment allowing her to open the door.

"Nikolas," she calls climbing the stairs.

"I'm up here."

She finds him working on a generator. "How old is that thing?"

"At least fifty years. I keep thinking that we should upgrade it but Aias, the octogenarian light keeper, says it works fine. I think he's grown too attached to this piece of junk. I'm going to have to make an executive decision and replace it. Hand me that screwdriver. I should have replaced it already."

"I met him, he was warming himself by the fire when I left, he's quit the character. You were respecting his wishes."

"And look at us, stuck without power. Sometimes indulging people just because we care about them is not a wise decision. Has Alfred got the house generators running yet?"

"Not before I left to look for you. We've been taking care of the villagers."

Nikolas grunts for an answer as he tinkers with the old generator. "The house has newer generators, all he has to do is flip a few switches, we keep plenty of fuel on hand for this type of emergency. Alfred just likes to pull out the oil lamps once in awhile."

Elizabeth laughs. "Really? You mean I could have used that beautiful new range instead of the old wood stove to make coffee and tea?"

"Yep, that's Alfred."

Nikolas finally gets the old generator to start and comes to sit next to Elizabeth. "With GPS systems on ships light houses aren't that important anymore but in this kind of weather it's better to be safe than sorry."

Elizabeth curls into his side. "I never would have thought of you as the handyman type."

"Growing up on an island, even with servants, meant learning how to survive during storms like these. Disappointed?"

"On the contrary, it adds depth to your character."

"Don't get to excited about my ability to fix things. I know only enough about cars to drive them."

"Not the mechanic type huh? Neither am I, so I guess I have to forgive you."

"I'm afraid you won't make it back home today. This storm has condemned us all to remaining here, at least until it's over."

"That's alright, there is nowhere else I'd rather be."

_"You've had a year Hades. Has she chosen to stay with you?"_

_"She ate pomegranate she must stay Zeus. I cannot let her go, even if I wanted too."_

_"She cannot stay either. Demeter is killing this planet. Nothing is growing. She refuses to give life to the earth without Persephone. We must reach a compromise. Perhaps Persephone can persuade Demeter that being your wife makes her happy."_

_Hades shoots his arrow, hitting the target dead center. "She'll beg to leave just to spite me. That woman has a temper and a stubbornness to match her mother's."_

_Zeus laughs at his brother's distress, his laughter soon stops as his own arrow misses the target completely. "Hhm, yes well. You gave me your word you wouldn't hurt her. Have you?"_

_"No. I give her everything she wants. I've even given up other women. I can't give her what she wants most – the ability to leave the Underworld. She feels trapped."_

_"We agreed to terms, you wouldn't hurt her and if she decided to leave at the end of the year she gets to leave."_

_"Unless she ate food from the Underworld."_

_"I know but we both have problems that a compromise might solve. Allow Persephone to come to Demeter six months out of every year..."_

_"Six months, without my wife!"_

_"Hear me out. You give Persephone six months with her mother, six months free from the Underworld and the six months you have with her might be more peaceful. The six months that Persephone is with Demeter will keep the world from dieing. You are King of the Underworld, you can bend the rules."_

_"Damn it...agreed." _

"God you are intoxicating," Nikolas murmurs into Elizabeth's ear as the plane prepares to land in Port Charles. "Are you sure you won't move into Wyndemere with me?"

"You know I can't think when you do that. Stop please. I have to go home and take care of my grandmother."

"Your stubbornness is making me wish that storm never ended."

Elizabeth stops Nikolas with a kiss. "This will give you time to deal with that problem Stefan called you about. We'll still see each other."

"I could force you to stay with me, order the pilot to turn the plane around and never let you leave the island."

"You could but you won't because you know I would never forgive you."

Nikolas allows Elizabeth to distract him for awhile before trying one more time to get her to move in with him. "Your grandmother can move in with us."

"Just for you I'll ask her. She'll turn down the offer, she's a stubborn woman. Come over for dinner tomorrow, I'll cook the food, you provide the dessert."

"Damn it...agreed."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: It might be a bit schizophrenic.

* * *

_Persephone is oddly glad to be returning to the Underworld. Six months with her mother were not as relaxing as she thought they would be. With Hades she was an adult woman, her mother still sees her as a child. Persephone wonders if Hades missed her while she was gone. Perhaps he would greet her at Avernus._

_She hasn't forgiven him for how she came to be his wife but it's time to move on. Arriving at Avernus she is disappointed to not find Hades waiting. She wonders what catastrophe is keeping him away. She seeks out Cerberus to give him the goats she brought for a treat. He at least is glad to see her returned._

_Eumelia greets Persephone with a tray of dried fruits and a freshly filled bath. Still no Hades._

_"Where is Hades, has something happened?"_

_"No my Queen, he went to the Upperworld several weeks ago. I thought he would return with you."_

_"I never saw him."_

_It's another two weeks before Hades returns and in that time Persephone's joy at returning home has turned to anger and jealousy. She was bitter and cruel in her role as queen, showing no sympathy to requests to leave the Underworld or switch situations. She sent everyone to Tartarus, the deepest and gloomiest part of the Underworld. Even Cerberus brought her no joy._

_Persephone is in the pomegranate grove whens he hears the pounding hooves announcing Hades arrival. The bitterness is swept away by happiness that her husband is returned to her. Hades jumps from his horse upon seeing Persephone and gathers her close for a warm and welcomed kiss. She allows herself to bend and get lost in his return._

_At the feast, celebrating Hades return Persephone is gracious and laughs for the first time in months. When she is alone with Hades she remembers to ask, "What kept you away?"_

_"Zeus needed my assistance in Troy. The fool, Achilles, desecrated a temple to Apollo making Apollo angry enough to interfere at Troy. Apollo was going to make sure the Trojans win and Zeus could not have that. We brokered a compromise. Troy will fall and so too will Achilles._

_"It took the three of you over a month to come up with that compromise? It only took you fifteen minutes to agree to send me from you for six months out of every year. Fifteen minutes to hand over your wife."_

_Hades is shocked at her venomous tone, "I had no choice, you never wavered in your anger at how I got you here. Demeter was killing the planet, this was the only option."_

_"I don't believe you. Who was she? There has to be another woman."_

_"I gave you my word Persephone that I would not stray and I have not."_

_"Who was she? Tell me."_

_Hades is thrilled by the jealousy but angered by her tone. Angered enough to allow his pride to take over. "I am a god-king, if I want to to spend time with a laughing and loving young girl then I will," he says storming from the chamber._

_Angry at her husband Persephone sends for her mother. Demeter is pleased to visit with Persephone at Avernus and gets her own revenge against Hades by spinning a tale of his falseness towards Persephone, of the debase things he did with a young human named Minthe._

_Demeter's story filled Persephone with a jealous rage, each word a dagger of hate eating at Persephone's heart. The rage consumed her common sense and needing to release it she hunted down Minthe and turned the woman into a plant, so she could never tempt a man again._

_Hades arrives at Persephone's chamber to find her calmly sitting by a small burning torchiere. An evening's repast sits before her._

_"Join me," she beckons._

_Glad to find her calmed down, Hades sits and takes the bowl of steaming liquid she provides him to drink. He takes a sip. "This is excellent, light, fresh, and soothing. I've never tasted such a thing before. You are a woman of many talents."_

_"I'm glad you like it, I call it mint chai. It's made by steeping the leaves of a young plant, I discovered on my last visit with my mother."_

_Something about the name bothers Hades, but glad to be back in his wife's good graces he ignores it. "Mint chai, I like it." _

Audrey's illness has kept Nikolas from seeing much of Elizabeth the past few months. Stefan finds himself annoyed at the irritable and moody man that Nikolas is these days.

"Nikolas we have a meeting with Jax in four hours. Have you read any of my proposals?"

"Yes Uncle. I can understand why Jax wants to take over ELQ but it's not a sound business move during these volatile markets. Instead of tearing down independent corporations we should be supporting each other. Weakening ELQ's stock to raid the company will scare investors which will weaken the stocks for some of Cassadine Industry's holdings, the Jax Holdings, and more. In today's world it's hard enough to get a loan, weakened stock value makes it nearly impossible. We all need available and flowing funds to do business, to keep people employed. I need to get Jax to see that raiding ELQ, at this time, is not a sound business decision."

"Jax is thinking with his heart not his head, which is never good for business. You're doing the same thing."

"I have a very clear view of this business deal. My heart is not involved."

"Not in business but you spend too much time missing Elizabeth. If you love her do something about it."

"She won't move in with me while her grandmother is sick and Audrey will not move out here."

"Living with people, that's such a modern thing to do. It doesn't involve permanence, there's no reason to make a real commitment. I thought I raised you to commit to what you want, to go after it with intention."

"I am committed to Elizabeth, I do want permanency."

"Did you tell her that? Maybe she thinks you are serious about her. Maybe she's the type who needs marriage."

Nikolas sits back in shock. "She knows..." Nikolas jumps out of his chair and rushes from the room. "Thank you Uncle."

Stefan shakes his head and calls out after him, "Don't dodge your new bodyguard again. I'm tired of finding replacements."

Nikolas stays after his meeting with Jax to have dinner at The Metro Court. He asks his bodyguard to join him at the table. Gia checks the perimeter before joining him.

"You seem happier, more hopeful today, Mr. Cassadine."

"I feel happier."

"Your business deal must have gone well."

"Jax saw it our way in the end. I know I'm not supposed to dodge your services but I want to be alone after dinner. I'll be going to visit my girlfriend, Elizabeth."

"I'll have the team do a perimeter check. I must insist on staying with you. The attempts on your life have become more frequent."

"You can stay outside. I'll be safe at Elizabeth's. These attempts on my life are a bloody nuisance. One would think that the Cassadine's would be able to solve the mystery of who and why quicker than we appear to be doing."

"From all reports it doesn't appear to by your grandmother."

"No it wouldn't, at least not until she has a Cassadine heir to replace me."

Gia stays out of site as Nikolas enters Elizabeth's home. As the door closes behind him Nikolas reaches to give Elizabeth a kiss. She turns from him and plays with the stereo, switching stations.

"Why are you here?"

Nikolas walks over to her, trapping her his hands on her arms. "To see you. Elizabeth what's the matter?"

Elizabeth removes his hands and walks into the kitchen, keeping busy, she puts the kettle on to boil. "Grams had a visitor today. They had a lovely time talking and laughing.....gossiping. Who is she Nikolas, the woman you've been squaring around town."

"I haven't been seeing any woman but you."

"Don't lie Nikolas. Bobbie spent a lot time describing her. She's beautiful, young and strong with long black hair."

"My God the gossip in this town could drive one insane. That's Gia, my new bodyguard."

Elizabeth pours the hot water into two teacups and puts in bags to seep, she starts to laugh and cry at the same time. "I should have known better. When Bobby started describing her and the places you've been seen together I got very jealous and angry. I should have trusted you."

"I've made you no promises. You've had little reason to trust me or to think that I'm serious about committing myself to you. That's why I came over tonight. I wasn't planning on doing it like this but there's no better time. Elizabeth will you marry me?"

"Yes, Nikolas of course I'll marry you."

They have a small and private celebration before Elizabeth goes to tell Grams the news. On Elizabeth's request, Nikolas invites Gia in for a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks for inviting me in, it's easier to guard Nikolas from in the house."

"Your welcome, I hope you like the tea. It isn't much."

"This is very good mint tea, I like it."

_Theseus watches Peirithous as he armed himself with shield, ballista, and spear. "What do you hope to accomplish?"_

_"To save Persephone from her miserable existence with Hades."_

_"Does she need saving?"_

_"Yes, and I'm just the man to do it."_

_"Give me that," Theseus demands, taking the ballista from Peirithous. "This is a siege weapon. You can't handle it and the spear by yourself. Don't be a fool, just because she flirted with you during her last visit does not mean she needs to be nor wants to be rescued from Hades."_

_"I've heard her speak about life in the Underworld. She and Hades fight all the time, she is bitter while there and miserable."_

_"Sounds to me like she chooses to be miserable. From everything I've heard Hades goes out of his way to give yer everything she desires. He taken lovers since his marriage, even though Persephone has yet to provide him with a child."_

_"He's cruel to her I tell you," Peirithous says as he heads out to rescue Persephone._

_Theseus swears and follows his friend. "Damn fool, I can't let him go alone."_

_Hades is not surprised by the entry of Peirithous and Theseus in the Underworld. He waits in anticipation, watching as the duo make their way to the palace. Peirithous brandishes his spear as Hades steps out of the shadows._

_"I've come for Persephone."_

_"So I've gathered. Come let us discuss this like civilized creatures. Follow me to this anti-chamber where we may all have a seat."_

_Theseus grabs Peirithous' arm, urging him to be cautious. "He's to complacent for a god."_

_"Perhaps he's ready to give Persephone up, maybe he'll be reasonable?"_

_Hades indicates that the due should take seats upon two golden chairs. They sit and become confused. Neither remembers where they are, they forget their own names as their bodies slowly turn to stone. Hades calls out for Persephone to be allowed into the chamber._

_"You are my wife, I have kept my word to you about not taking lovers and now you will give me the same promise or I promise you that I will do worse to the next hapless fool to fall under your spell."_

_"I wish I'd never met you. I'm going to make your life a living hell."_

_"My dear, hell is a place with which I am long familiar, by keeping you away from other men I am doing them a favor."_

_Persephone shrieks at him, "God I hate you." _

Gia checks the security cameras one more time, noticing that Elizabeth is safely tending to Audrey. Nikolas however has left the safety of the main house. She switches camera views and finds him leaving the stables.

She hates his stubborn insistence for daily rides even when they know an attack is imminent. This time will be different, Nikolas will survive the attack and they will capture the would-be assailant. She's been laying the bait for weeks now. Everything is in place, even Nikolas's ride is playing into her plans.

Stefan comes into the room. "Is it time?"

"Yes."

They both leave the security room. Gia heads to the turret with her sniper rifle while Stefan calls the police. From her position on the turret Gia sees Lucky hold a gun on Nikolas. She resets the site, takes aim, breaths in slowly and when the conditions feel right she squeezes the trigger lightly on her exhale, ending the threat to Nikolas' life.

After the police leave Nikolas finds his wife in their bedroom. She is sitting curled on the bed, her hands resting on her distended belly. He crawls onto the bed, curling himself around her. She moves her hand on top of his. "Is it over, this hell of uncertainty, never knowing if the person trying to kill you would succeed?"

"Yes. Luke is in jail and Lucky won't ever hurt anyone again."

"I never realized how much he hated you."

"The whole world could hate me and I wouldn't care, as long as I still have your love."

Elizabeth pulls his hand up to her cheek, "God I love you."

_"Are you satisfied dear?" Hera asks Zeus as they look down upon Nikolas and Elizabeth._

_Zeus grunts and to show his appreciation for the happy couple sends lighting bolts and thunder down Mt. Olympus, scaring some sheep. He takes Hera in his arms, gives her a big kiss and with a proud and mischievous smile he plays with the curl of her hair. "It looks like there will be a happy ending this time," he says with a thundering laugh and a wink. "It's wonderful when my plans work as I desire, when women don't interfere."_


End file.
